


Kindergarten Time

by monkeyonthelam



Category: White Collar
Genre: Alternate Universe, Gen, Kid Fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-11-23
Updated: 2010-11-23
Packaged: 2017-10-14 03:59:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 841
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/145113
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/monkeyonthelam/pseuds/monkeyonthelam
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>kid!Neal, kid!Peter, kid!Mozzie and kid!Diana (just pretend they are all the same age) are in Miss Elizabeth's kindergarten class.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Snack Time

"Miss Elizabeth! Miss Elizabeth!! Mozzie and Neal stole the extra cookies," a very distressed kindergartner named Peter shouts out loud.

Peter’s friend Diana starts giggling quietly.

"Peter, you know it isn't nice to tattle. Mozzie and Neal, you know stealing isn't nice. You know better."

"Sorry Miss Elizabeth." The accused young boys say in unison.

"It's okay. Just try not to let it happen again."

“Yes Miss Elizabeth.” They say as Neal bats his eyelashes over his bright blue eyes.

As soon as Miss Elizabeth walks away, Mozzie stares past his friend to him to the other boy sitting at their table.

“You’re no fun, Peter,” Moz says in the deepest voice his 5 year old self can manage.

“Peter, we would have shared the cookies with you.” Neal says in a lighter tone than his friend.

“Maybe,” Moz interrupts.

Neal turns to face Moz “Yes, we would. Sharing is Caring.”

“That’s nice Neal, but it isn’t right to take what isn’t yours. My mom would call you a troublemaker.”

Peter always tried to act like a big kid, but Neal liked to sit next to him anyways.

“My mom already does.” Neal says with a smirk.


	2. Play Time

When it is play time, Peter grabs Neal’s hand and pulls him by hand to the part of the carpet were the stacking blocks are.

“Peter,” Miss Elizabeth says, “What did I say about keeping your hands to yourself?”

Peter drops Neal’s hand. “I know. ‘m sorry.”

Neal smiles and shakes his head at his friend. “It’s okay Peter. You won’t give me cooties, only girls got cooties.”

“Miss Elizabeth is nice tho.”

“Maybe. For a girl. She probably has cooties too.”

As Peter and Neal build their tower of blocks, Mozzie walks towards them.

“Neal, I thought you were my friend. Why are you playing with him? Peter’s a meanie. If you’re friends with him, you can’t come over to my house any more. “ Mozzie says through his frown.

“Mozzie, you’re still my friend. I can have two bestest friends.” Neal tells Mozzie.

Neal moves closer to Mozzie so Peter can’t hear him whisper in his friend’s ear.

“I still need you to find and keep the better crayons for ourselves.”

Neal’s referring to what happens when no one is looking. They empty out all the crayon boxes so they can fill their box with the newest crayons.


	3. Craft Time

"Does everyone know what holiday is coming up?" Miss Elizabeth says.

"Thanksgiving!" The entire room shouts.

"That's right! What do we do on Thanksgiving?"

"Eat turkey!" the kids respond.

"Right again everybody!" Miss Elizabeth cheers, "For Thanksgiving we are going to make some very special Turkeys."

On the table in front of them is a paper plate with blotches of blue, red, yellow and orange finger paint on it. On another plate there is only brown finger paint.

“Every one of your turkeys will be different because you will be using your hands. Your four fingers will act as the feathers, your thumb will be the head and your palm will be the body. Don’t worry about getting too messy, it is only finger paint.” Miss Elizabeth says as she held up an example of a finished product.

Neal looks excited to dip his fingers into the paint, but Peter wasn’t so sure.

“I don’t know if I wanna get dirty today,” Peter says quietly to Neal.

He didn’t say it quiet enough because he definitely heard a “hmph” from Mozzie’s general direction.

“Don’t worry buddy. It washes right off. I’d do it for you, but Miss Elizabeth would notice if you didn't have paint on your hands"

“You’re so smart Neal. I like smart.”

“Thanks. Let’s get started.”

Peter watches as Neal paints one finger blue, the next one green and the next one orange and then the next one red. Peter sighs as he begins to paint his own fingers. After he finishes, he paints his palm and thumb brown. When he was happy with the way the paint looked, he pressed his hand against the yellow construction paper.

“It don’t look too bad,” Peter told himself somewhat proudly. That was before he looked over at Neal’s painting. It actually looked like a turkey and not a different colored blob like his did.

Neal notices Peter looking at his painting with a sad look on his face.

“Don’t worry Peter. Miss Elizabeth says every turkey is dif’rent.”

Neal goes to wash his hands, while Peter continues to look at his painting. He compares it to his friend Diana’s.

“You did a good job Diana. The colors are pretty.”

“Thanks Peter. I like yours too.”

Peter smiles at his friend (who is a girl, but not his girlfriend).

“Why do you always sit next to Neal? He never follows Miss Elizabeth’s rules.”

“Cause he’s nice to me. I like to play with him. He’s funny.”

“Ok Peter, just don’t let him get you into too much trouble. We should go wash our hands too.”

“You are such a good friend Diana.”

“You too, Peter.”


End file.
